


waste of your time tryna decipher

by Phoenixgriffin260



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Death, Eraswap, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Partial Nudity, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Pirates, Sexual Humor, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: Well, Alison wasn't expecting there to be a not-so-alive... victorian attempting to wrestle something off a very fancily dressed (and half naked, she realises, slightly delayed) medieval noble when she wakes up (nor the pirate watching on with a tired expression, making her think that this goes on a ton), but it is what it is.To be fair, she wasn't expecting Mike to worridly tap her shoulder and usher the phone to her while mouthing 'it's your cousin!' either.
Relationships: Robin & Thomas Thorne
Kudos: 16





	waste of your time tryna decipher

"Give it back, you scoundrel!" He cries, knees planted firmly on the noble's uncovered chest- (thank god, Robin thought, it wasn't his 'lower half', because that shirt would have _not_ covered it) -and hand firmly resting on the crossing of the murder apostle's two wrists. 

Julian shakes his head and smirks. "You don't even need the damn thing!-" (There he goes again, using modern slang). "Just give it up already, Robin!" 

"It's a ghostly object, Julian." He sighs, easing the tension off, although with eyes still narrowed. "I can't just _give it up._ " 

The blonde shakes out his wrists, wincing under the hazy, inhuman gaze of the victorian. "Well, I did." He says, muttering under his breath as he watched the younger (age wise, mind you- not that he was _old)_ ghost stand up, fixing the suit subconciously. 

Behind the two, Thomas coughs loudly, eyes tired and face drawn into fatigue; neither one knew if that was just how he looked. "I _said_ , we have somebody alive who can see us." He steps to the left, ushering Alison forwards with an apologetic and sheepish smile so illsuited for somebody who spent most of their life on the open ocean raiding other ships. 

She blinks. 

Robin and Julian blink back. 

It takes a second for her to realise what she is looking at; when she does, she steeples her fingers and inhales, slowly. "First off, why are you naked?!-" She gestures towards the noble's open jacket, before turning to Robin. "And why were you fighting him?"

The pirate sighs, rubbing his fingers into his eyes, before promptly turning and walking back into the house. Frankly, they can deal with that while he writes some shanties. 


End file.
